bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Osushi
| race = Dragon | type = Disguiser/Dark Dragon | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Balgo | base of operations = London, UK | manga debut = BURN THE WITCH }} is a Dragon masquerading as Balgo's pet dog in London. Appearance In his dog form, Osushi is a small Pomeranian with light-colored fur and dark paws. In his Dark Dragon form, Osushi is a large, black dragon with a light underbelly, four thick legs and two enormous wings. He is heavily scaled and possesses many sharp teeth. Personality In his dog form, Osushi is generally quiet and complacent with whatever Balgo tasks him to do, from acting as bait for Noel Niihashi to come across and feed''BURN THE WITCH'', page 5 to being foisted upon Selvie to distract him with his cuteness.BURN THE WITCH, page 19 Upon becoming a Dark Dragon, Osushi is highly aggressive, attempting to eat Balgo and Selvie despite his companionship with them.BURN THE WITCH, page 31 Because he has spent two months living with Balgo, Osushi will occasionally demand to see Noel's panties, though he does not seem to know what he is saying.BURN THE WITCH, pages 33 & 59 History The dog that Balgo would call Osushi died on the streets of London at some point in the past, and was soon possessed by a Disguiser Dragon. Around two months prior to the events that would lead to Osushi revealing himself to be a Dragon, Balgo found him and began caring for him.BURN THE WITCH, pages 35-36 Plot During Noel Niihashi's walk to the Phone Gate, she comes across Osushi sitting on the sidewalk and prepares to give him a dog treat, but is interrupted by Balgo accosting her for a glimpse at her panties, which she violently prevents him from doing.BURN THE WITCH, pages 5-6 Later, Balgo cuddles Osushi while complaining about Noel's treatment of him and her mysterious disappearance to Selvie, whom he foists Osushi onto in order to convince him to hear Balgo out.BURN THE WITCH, pages 17-19 Some time later, Balgo takes Osushi and Selvie to the location where he saw Noel disappear. As Selvie attempts to leave, Osushi suddenly transforms into an enormous Dark Dragon.BURN THE WITCH, pages 23-26 While attempting to eat Balgo and Selvie, Osushi is confronted by Noel and Spangle Ninii, prompting him to demand to see Noel's panties, which lets her deduce that Balgo is nearby.BURN THE WITCH, pages 31-33 While Spangle is fighting Selvie, who reveals himself to be a Dragon as well, Noel somehow manages to get Osushi under control and back in his dog body before saving her.BURN THE WITCH, page 42 Much later, Balgo brings Osushi with him to Reverse London, where Noel and Spangle learn that they will be taking care of Balgo due to him becoming a Haunted One. When Osushi asks to see Noel's panties, she chases after him and Balgo with the intent of killing him.BURN THE WITCH, pages 58-61 Powers & Abilities Human Speech: As a Dark Dragon, Osushi is capable of speaking the human language due to living with Balgo for two months and absorbing his negative emotions; however, he has thus far only been able to demand to see Noel's panties, and does not seem to know what he is saying. References Navigation Category:Dragon Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Male